Cable connector assemblies are known, such as, for example, cable connector assemblies described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 114475/90, 117074/90 and 181373/90. In such cable connector assemblies, a flat cable having both signal conductors and ground conductors is connected to a connector so that the signal conductors of the flat cable are connected to signal contacts and the ground conductors are connected to the ground bus bar or the ground contact by compression.
Due to recent trends toward miniaturization of connectors and reduction of the pitch of conductors in flat cables, it is also desirable to reduce the size of the cable connector assemblies mentioned above. However, in the cable connector assemblies described in the above patent publications, all conductors are connected to signal contacts, ground terminal or bus bar by compression or insulation displacement that makes them unsuitable for miniaturization and small-pitch cables. Therefore, the goal of this invention is to provide a cable connector assembly that is suitable for miniaturization and easy to assemble, and a method of fabrication of such an assembly.